La no siempre pelirroja de Albus
by Sophie L. Potter
Summary: Albus esta decidido, hoy será el día en que le diga a su no siempre pelirroja lo que siente por ella. One-Shot


La no siempre pelirroja de Albus.

Albus se encontraba nervioso, estaba así por una chica, no, no era por una chica cualquiera, desde hacia un año que solo Sophie Moon lograba ponerlo nervioso. No estaba muy seguro de en que momento de su cuarto año en Hogwarts la metamorfomaga lo había comenzado a poner nervioso, debía de ser cuando se entero que ella y el idiota de Daniel Thomas habían comenzado a salir, si, fue el día que los encontró muy tomaditos de las manos paseando por Hogsmade, cuando Scorpius tuvo que detenerlo para no convertir al muy entupido de Daniel en jalea. Pero cuando supo que Sophie había dejado al tarado de Daniel fue cuando Albus comenzó a ponerse nervioso en presencia de su amiga.

Envidiaba a su hermano James por su facilidad para hablar con chicas, y se lamentaba de haber heredado la 'suerte' con las chicas de su padre.

Pero ese día Albus se había decidido, pues hoy, como todas las navidades desde que entro a Hogwarts, Sophie estaba con ellos. Desde que la metamorfomaga le había contado a Albus no le emocionaba la navidad, porque su tía (una muggle) siempre la pasaba trabajando en el banco muggle y ella debía quedarse sola en casa, el menor de los Potter la había invitado a pasar las navidades con su familia, lo que a todos les gusto, porque desde que conocieron a Sophie la adoptaron como otra mas de la familia.

- ¡Vamos Albus! ¡Aunque te pases todo el día frente al espejo, no lograras quitarte la cara de idiota! – Gritaba James, ya que Albus llevaba más 20 minutos encerrado en el baño.

- ¡Cállate James! Al no lo escuches, no tienes cara de idiota.- Decia una voz, que hizo que el corazón de 15 años de Albus se saltara un latido, era Sophie.- Al, Ginny dice que ya debemos irnos a la madriguera… ¿estas bien? ¿te sientes enfermo?

Albus suspiro, ese sería el día en que le diría todo a _su _semi-pelirroja. Suspiro una vez más y salio del bañó, y con una sonrisa en de idiota la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrones con expresión soñadora que le quitaban el sueño desde hacia un año.

- Vamos.- Dijo la metamorfomaga y tomó la mano de Albus. El no debería haberse sonrojado como lo hizo, después de todo ella siempre tomaba su mano. De echo, esa había sido una de las razones por las que terminó con el idiota de Daniel, porque ella era muy cariñosa con Albus, y el no la detenía.

Fueron a la madriguera por la Red Flu, primero Ginny con Lily, luego Harry con James y por último, aun tomados de la mano, Albus y Sophie. Al llegar a la casa de los abuelos Weasley, Albus pudo ver a toda su familia. Primos, Tíos y abuelos. El sabia que a Sophie le encantaban las reuniones de los Weasleys, ya que al ella no tener familia, le encantaba sentirse querida por ese montón de pelirrojos, como ella era pelirroja, le gustaba mezclarse con ellos y hacerse pasar por una Weasley mas, pero el pelo de Sophie era de un rojo, que el pelo de los Weasley nunca alcanzaría.

Otra de las razones por las que a Sophie le encantaban esas reuniones era porque a ningún Weasley le importaba que el tío abuelo de la metamorfomaga fuera Voldemort, porque sabían que los padres de la chica nunca lo apoyaron, y por eso fueron asesinados, eso hacia que la chica se sintiera aun mas querida.

Luego de la cena, en la que Albus permaneció muy callado, todos fueron a la sala y Albus se entretuvo viendo como Sophie y Teddy hacían una competencia, de quien lograba cambiar más su aspecto. Al menor de los Potter no le importe mucho quien ganó, porque estaba preocupado y nervioso, debía decírselo. Estuvo unos buenos minutos mirando hacia donde Sophie se había sentado, sin percatarse de que _su no siempre_ pelirroja ya se había levantado.

Albus la busco con la mirada, como no la encontró en la sala caminó a la cocina, donde la encontró ayudando a Ginny a guardar los platos y vasos.

Miro a su madre, levemente sonrojado, luego a Sophie y sintió como su cara se ponía roja y estaba seguro que el tono de su piel en ese momento no tenia nada que envidiarle al pelo de su no siempre pelirroja.

- Um… Esto… Sophie….¿ Podrías… acompañarme, por favor? – Dijo albus tartamudeando por los nervios

- Claro... Ginny, luego vengo a ayudarte- Dijo la chica sonriendo

Albus camino hasta el jardín, cubierto de nieve, Sophie lo seguía, y eso no ayudaba con los nervios. Se detuvo frente a un árbol.  
>Albus no tenia idea de que tres personitas los espiaban. James Rose y Lily los miraban desde el interior de la madriguera. Los tres sabían lo tonto que era Albus con las chicas. Por lo que querían ayudarlo, sin que el se enterara, claro.<p>

Rose le dirigió una mirada significativa a James, quien con 17 años ya podía realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Saco la varita y apunto al árbol donde Sophie y Albus se encontraban.

-Yo… - Albus no tenia ni la más remota idea de cómo decirle lo que sentía a Sophie.

- Mira, muerdago.- Dijo la metamorfomaga, mirando a la pequeña ramita que crecía, como por arte de magia del árbol.

Albus no estaba seguro de cómo ni cuando, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba besando a su no tan pelirroja, y mejor aun, ¡ella también lo besaba!, torpemente rodeo a la chica por la cintura y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello. Luego de lo que podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas o días, Albus no estaba seguro y no le importaba, se separaron. Ambos sonrieron.

-Yo… Sophie… Este…-

- Albus, me besaste y aun no puedes decirme que me quieres.- Dijo la chica divertida. El pelinegro se sonrojo como única respuesta.- No te preocupes, yo también te quiero de esa manera.- Dijo simplemente la no siempre pelirroja.

Y dicho esto Albus volvió a besarla, no le importaba que toda su familia hubiera salido a ver que ocurría tras el grito de emoción de Rose, tampoco le importaba como James lo molestaría al día siguiente, nada le importaba, solo que estaba besando a _su no siempre pelirroja_.


End file.
